Janna/Estrategia
Uso de habilidades * Un rápido seguido por un y un auto ataque mientras el enemigo continúa en el aire es un método de hostigamiento muy eficaz, al ser también relativamente seguro contra represalias debido al gran control de masas aplicado. ** Ten en cuenta el gran coste de maná de . El coste de , por otra parte, es bastante más asequible. * Lanzar un rápido sin su carga completa puede usarse para inutilizar completamente al equipo enemigo. ** El derribo aéreo de y el empuje de pueden interrumpir habilidades definitivas canalizadas como , , e . ** es una buena herramienta para eliminar oleadas de minions luego de haber alcanzado el suficiente AP. También es una gran habilidad de hostigamiento contra campeones que deben o jugadores que suelen jugar detrás de sus minions. * puede eliminar campeones gravemente heridos con su alcance engañosamente alto. * Mientras se carga en la maleza, éste permanece visible al enemigo; pero una vez que comienza a moverse se torna invisible hasta el momento en el que sale de la maleza. * Debido a que pierde su bonificación en velocidad de movimiento después de lanzar , considera las consecuencias de hacerlo. ** Cuando estés escapando de un ataque enemigo, mantener la pasiva de puede ser más util que activar para hacer lento a tu enemigo y perder la bonificación de velocidad. * Debido a que permite a moverse a travez de unidades,ella puede facilmente hostigar campeones enemigos cuando utilicen a los subditos como obstaculo . Doing so will result in drawing minion aggro, so it is beneficial to self-cast when under attack. * can be used on allied turrets, thereby making it an excellent defense. * The shield and increased attack damage of can allow allies to favourably harass and trade with enemies. * grants increased attack damage, so use it on an ally (or yourself) when attacking an enemy turrets or in team fights. To maximize the potential of the shield's attack damage bonus, is best used on a friendly DPS champion during a team fight. Take into consideration the current attack speed and attack damage scaling of your potential allied targets. ** (at level 5) is approximately equivalent to a free . * You must judge when it is appropriate to use , especially in team fights. There are multiple functions for this ultimate: ** To disrupt enemy champions' channels. ** To heal the team for an extended push. ** To push enemy champions towards your team's champions or turrets. ** To push enemy champions away from your allies, minions or buildings. ** To protect your team from delayed damage from other abilities such as , and damage over time abilities by offsetting the expected damage. ** To isolate enemy champions from their team mates. ** To save one or more of your teammates from a bad situation. * can work well with by flashing into their team and separating them with . * is one of the best counters to a team with multiple AoE ultimates/abilities as it will knock enemies back, preventing initiation, canceling channeled spells, and healing your team. * abilities allow her to have a natural movement speed bonus that should be used to her advantage. * A quick combination of and is a very good way of saving your team in a losing fight. * Discharge a tornado ahead of you when fleeing an enemy, make sure they follow you in its' path and release in a timely manner to stall them. Build usage * is built to be a highly utilitarian support, but her high scaling of poder de habilidad allows her to function as a CC-oriented mage also. Her prime statistics are poder de habilidad and cooldown reduction. ;Support Janna * As un AP support enjoys gigantical poder de habilidad ratios , notably on 's heal. * Unlike other AP supports, like or 's attack range is very short, making the AP support core item not very useful against ranged opponents. As a normaly passive and defensive support is more fitting for her * Janna is very mana hungry, as such an early will largely mitigate this problem. You can upgrade it right away into , but you will need ward coverage so rushing a into a is recommended. The health given by it helps a lot with the now-popular kill bot lanes. On any case eventually getting your is highly recommended * Along with that , and CDR masteries you will hit 40% that is very important for Janna. * From that on feel free to grab AP or pure support items. AP will transform into powerful utility and amage while support items will plain out give the utility to her. ** At about 350 AP 's heal is so powerful that it can make Janna's team almost invulnerable to non-burst damage for it's duration ** scales extremely hard with AP and quickly turns into a huge health barrier, and -ironicaly- getting even larger that the summoner spell barrier, as well on a 6 second cooldown. This ability is not very useful late game without AP ** damage scales only moderatly but the slow gets very harsh with AP ** while is Janna's main damage ability is also the one that scales the worst with AP. The ratio is medriocre if fired right away and decent at best if fully charged * If you choose the AP path recommended items are: , , . You can also drop your boots as movement speed boost with high AP largely beats the movement given by any boot. A good replacement for that lost CDR is that also packs a beafy amount of AP. * In a more supportive build items like , and are useful. You should bear in mind that Janna's scaling with AP alredy boosts her utility a lot -not to mention her damage- so building this items is a questionable desicion. ; AP Janna * is a core item on AP Janna, as it allows for more sustained damage with only two damage spells. To maximize AP Janna's effeciency, spread out her skills so that each one procs Lich Bane. * Building on AP Janna is also required as her burst is not that strong, and the secondary effect improves the rest of her otherwise mediocre damage. * A increases survivability, and can be built into a . It grants a good amount of sustain and is a good way to get HP. * Building works well with as her skill set is great for escaping and kiting. * Having THE largest mana pool in the game, building is a good idea. However bear in mind that Janna has a hard time charging it up. Only pick it up if you are sure the game will last for long. It bears great results but takes time Recommended builds Countering * Although is mainly played as a support, her damage output is still significant due to high AP ratios from and . Do not neglect magic resistance. * damage output is moderate, but it needs a few seconds before it can deal full damage. Quickly avoid the spell's path to avoid the damage. ** Have your team stagger to avoid the knock-up, which can be used easily almost instantly. * By late game becomes a huge bulwark of health. Be careful of getting batited into killedg one of her low health allies and suddendly she gives them 500 bonus health. * Do not underestimate mobility, as her increases her movement speed passively and allows her to move through minions. ** Using as a slow removes her movement speed bonus while it is on cooldown. Baiting her to use the slow and then attacking her with a gap-closer can render her more vulnerable. However, this will only really work if and are already on cooldown since she may use those in response and as a melee champion, if your team can slow her as well since the duration of 's slow is significant enough to likely stop as few autoattacks for melee champions trying to chase her without being slowed herself. * When you see channeling her , quickly disable her to prevent her from healing her teammates. ** If your team cannot easily stop it, retreat. The healing from is so gigantical that gives her team near invulneravility while it lasts- it is best to cut your losses, and try to re-engage again later before goes off its significant cooldown. *During early game, try to force her to shield early(through damage, movement feints, etc). Then wait for it to wear off, so you can use your higher damage spells on her. This can severely cripple her presence in lane or force her to go back, potentially leaving her ADC defenseless or turning her into an easy kill. Categoría:Estrategias de Campeones Categoría:En Construcción Categoría:Traducir